


It's been a while

by Abragenelove



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abragenelove/pseuds/Abragenelove





	It's been a while

Abraham and I have been walking for hours now it seems. We've been separated from the group because a huge group of walkers came through and separated us from the others.  
"Abraham. Can we please stop at one of these houses coming up?" I asked him as nicely as i could hoping to not make him and.  
"Yeah, I guess we probably should." He said surprisingly. 

When we got the house cleared, Abraham went and sat down on the couch. I wanted to sit down too, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by sitting too close to him. So I sat as far away as possible still on the couch.  
"Why are you so far away?" Abraham asked in barely a whisper.  
"I didn't want to make you mad." I whispered back.  
"Come here." He said reaching his arms out. 

I got up and walked over to where he was sitting with his arms out and I stood in front of him questionigly, and he pulled me down in the seat beside him very close. After we sat there in silence for a second he put his hand on my knee. It started out by his just rubbing small circles on my knee with his thumb. But gently he moved his hand out slowly until it was resting unbearably close to the bulge growing in my pants.  
"Is this okay?" He whispered in my ear as he leaned over. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. He finally took the time to unbutton my jeans and pull the down enough to fit his hand in my underwear. The second I felt him grab ahold of me I gasped. He took that opportunity to attach his mouth to mine. I was a moaning mess in no time, and he has barely even touched me.  
"Can you touch me?" He whispered as he pulled away from my mouth.  
"Yes." I said getting up from where I was sitting and going to kneel in front of him.  
I slid my hands up his legs and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled them down teasingly slow. After I took off his pants I rubbed him through his boxers and I felt him harden in my hand. That made me excited, so I pulled his boxers down rather quickly. I don't know what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't expecting him to be so big.  
"Suck daddy's cock." He said grabbing onto my hair.  
I leaned forward and kitten licked the tip of him. He moaned out and with that, I put my mouth around the whole end of him and started bobbing my head up and down. He grabbed onto the back of my head and started thrusting into my mouth causing his dick to hit the back of my throat each time. I felt him twitch in my mouth and then I felt his hot liquids come into my mouth in spurts.  
"Now will you let daddy please you?" He said leaning forward towards me.  
His dirty words had too much of an effect of me, I couldn't talk. So I just simply nodded my head.  
He stood up and told me to stand so I did. He reached down between us to finish pulling my pants all of the way down. As soon as his did, my dick sprung out of my tight underwear causing him to go wide eyed.  
"Can Daddy fuck your tight little ass?" He whispered in my ear as he turned me around bending me over the back of the couch.  
"Please daddy." I whimpered.  
I felt his fingers brushing over my entrance first.  
"You're so tight. I have to loosen you up first." He said as I felt him push a finger into my ass. It burned really bad at first. But quickly that sensation went away and was replaced with pleasure. So I started rocking back against his fingers and he started pumping in and out. Without warning he added another finger, it was the same as the last and quickly turned to pleasure. After a little while, he pulled out. And I turned around to see him slicking himself up with his own precum. I felt his tip at my entrance and he slowly pushed into me. I yelled out at the sudden pain. But he stayed where he was and didn't move until I told him to. He slowly pulled back out and pushed in.  
"Daddy go faster." I said in between breaths.  
He didn't respond, he just fucked me faster and harder. Each time he pulled out it felt like he slammed back into me even harder than the time before. Soon his thrusts become sloppy and uneven and I could tell he was close.  
He wrapped his arm around me and grabbed me dick pumping me hard and fast until i came all over his hand yelling daddy. As soon as I came, he released all his liquids inside of me.  
He pulled out of me and walked over to the front side of the couch. He laid down and pulled me on top of him cuddling into me.  
"Was that good for you?" He whispered to me.  
"Yeah. Was it good for you?" I asked back.  
"Yeah. It's been a while since I've had any that good." He laughed.  
We fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other's embrace.


End file.
